Like A Child
by 96thPerson
Summary: Just a quick reflection on Joel and Spenser's friendship while they take a day off in Summerland. Minor, minor, minor yaoi at the end. Very fluffy, quick and cute.


Hi guys and girls! its Mal. I'm currently writing to you from the fall city range base, in the locked closet with my com, a charger, and a my headphones. Spenser and Joel told me not to write this, but I did, 'cause established rules are established to be broken. Yes, thats my philosophy. Any way, I've been here for the past two hours, so I hope it came out okay... Also, when I wrote this, I was listening to "I Will", "Rewrite", "Kiss Kiss Kiss", "Undo", "Just Dance", "Fukkireta", and "Almost Had You". Please, Please, PLEASE! Enjoy.

* * *

Like A Child

* * *

Joel and Spenser sat on the beach in Summerland. They had dropped their jackets and were currently eating popsicles.

"How can you eat that slow?" Joel asked as Spenser licked his popsicle again. Joel had finished his some time before.

"Idunno." Spenser said. He licked his popsicle again, finishing it off. "I just do."

"Hey, remember when you and me were kids, when we came here to visit Cameron, we would always have tickle fights or something?" Joel asked. He tried to hold back a laugh when Spenser poked his stomach, but failed and ended up snorting.

"Yeah. You always won." Spenser sighed. "For old times sake?"

"Sure." Joel said. He grinned mischievously.

"Whats that look for? We haven't even started." Spenser raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Joel said. "Ready?"

"When you are." Spenser replied.

After twenty minutes of furious poking and tickling, snorting, giggling, and laughing, Spenser and Joel flopped onto the sand. There was another five minutes of laughing before the two rangers finally stopped.

"Well that was fun..." Spenser said, rolling on his back.

"Yeah. I miss when it was just you and me." Joel sighed.

"Mmhmm... Wait, what?" A flushed face flushed even brighter.

"Don't take that the wrong way you pervert!" Joel laughed again.

Spenser sweat dropped. "Uh... Heh heh..." Joel burst out laughing again. He turned on his side and pulled off his glasses for once.

"I thought you couldn't see with out your glasses." Spenser raised his eye brow.

"I got contacts since the last time I saw you silly." Joel smiled. "These are tinted." (Its totally possible. My friend has some like that. Her glasses are super cool). He put them on Spenser's face and laughed again.

"You just love laughing, don't you?" Spenser stared at his friend rolling on the floor.

"People say laughing is good for you." Joel got out between breaths.

Spenser sat up and rested his hand on his knee. He took off Joel's glasses and handed them to the other ranger leader. "Well take these back then."

"Thanks." Joel smiled again.

"Do people say that smiling is good for you too?" Spenser asked, smiling himself.

"Where have you been this last 20 years? Of course it is!" Joel giggled.

"Why do you sound like someone's girlfriend?" Spenser snapped playfully.

"Maybe I'm influenced by the one I have?" Joel smirked and sat up.

"Who would date you?" spenser scoffed.

"Spenser, I'm hurt!" Joel whined, and put his hand to his chest.

That erupted in another fit of laughter.

"I don't have a girlfriend anyway..." Joel sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.

Spenser let out a sigh too. 'What a strange guy he can be at times.'

Joel sighed again and sat back up. 'He's so funny at times! I miss spending time with him...'

And so, the two friends just sat for awhile, watching the sun retreat, and thinking things about the other.

'Is his hair naturally green? Or just dyed?'

'Is the serious face an act?'

'Why does he look so sad?' Joel looked over at his friend who was looking at the water with this far away look in his eyes. The breeze ruffled his hair a little as he took a deep breath.

"Hey? you okay?" Joel asked.

"Hn? oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." Spenser put on a fake smile.

"Don't lie to me. C'mon. I'm your closest friend, right?" Joel pulled his knees to his chest and looked up at Spenser.

Spenser did the same. "Next to Cameron." He muttered, a small smirk graced his lips.

"Oh c'mon. I've known you longer than he has." Joel muttered back, a red vein appearing over his head.

"You know I was kidding, right?" Spenser asked, splashing joel in the face with sea water.

Joel's mouth fell open in surprise, and then be came a wide grin. "Gonna play that way, huh?".

Spenser stood up and kicked off his shoes. "I will. Question is, will you?"

Blue eyes met green, and there was this indescribable fire of competition.

"Oh, you know it." Joel kicked off his shoes, and just in time. If he hadn't have stood up, he would have gotten splashed in the face again. Joel splashed up Spenser's leg. after they were more than soaked, Spenser grinned and said, "Maybe we should stop. Its gonna be a long, cold ride home." As if on cue, Joel shivered. They didn't realize it was that dark.

Spenser grabbed Joel's shoes and tossed them to him. "Do you have dotrio with you?"

Joel caught his shoes clumsily. "N-no. I-i got h-here o-on lapras."

Spenser put his jacket around his shivering friend.

"B-but... You'll f-freze." Joel looked at spencer, concern in his eyes.

Spenser looked away. "Don't worry. I'm not the on freezing to death now, am i?". If anyone was looking closely, they might've seen some minor blush.

"I-i guess..." Joel smiled again.

"We'll take the Dragonite Bus." Spenser said, after grabbing Joel's coat and walking along with him to the local ranger base.

"H-have you f-forgotten I'm af-fraid of heights?" Joel stopped in his place and pouted.

"well you have me, right?" Spenser looked back. "C'mon. It's not that bad." He put out his hand.

Joel looked from Spenser's face, to his hand, and then back again. "No f-fancy tr-tricks?"

"Maybe one or two..." Spenser contemplated.

"Fine." Joel wandered up next to the other ranger leader. "Just tr-try not t-to k-kill us."

Spenser smiled. "I'll try. Key word: try."

When they got to the ranger base, and were on the Dragonite Bus, Joel squeezed the life out of Spenser. "C-c'mon, man- were not- even- urk!- off the -ground!"

"S-sorry." Joel blushed lightly and let go.

"Be careful up there." The bus guy said. "OK, you're good to go dragonite." After the pokemon gave a roar, it took off. In just a few seconds, Joel and Spenser were high over the Fiore region.

"Joel, open your eyes! The view is amazing!" Spenser yelled.

"N-no way!" Joel yelled back.

"It's fine, you won't fall!" Spenser reassured the other ranger leader.

Slowly, Joel opened his eyes and looked out. "Woah... You're right, the view is amazing!"

"What'd I tell you?" Spenser asked wen they landed outside the Fall City ranger base.

"Thanks, dragonite." Joel said, and patted the pokemon. After it flew away, he turned to Spenser. "And thank you."

"For-" His sentence was cut short when Joel lightly kissed his cheek. Spenser blushed crimson. "Wh-what..."

"I hope we can do that again sometime, it was fun to be with an old friend." Joel smiled one last time, and wandered into the ranger base.

As Spenser started his long walk home, he placed his fingers on the spot Joel had kissed him. 'He's just like a child. Only at times...'

Spenser smiled to himself at that thought.

END

* * *

Okay! Thanks for reading and- Oh Shi[censored]! They found me! Well, if you want more stories, just click that review button right there (points). I swear to god if you click that and I get five reviews, I will get a FMA x Slayers cross over up! (dodges capture styler) Gotta Run! Thanks Again!

Spenser: She forgot to sign again... (grabs pencil. scrib scrib)

_Funkadelik_~


End file.
